Birth of Greatness
by Boogalee99
Summary: A woman stumbles up the steps of an orphanage, about to give birth. What does she dream her child to be? Is he that? Written for Transfiguration


**Birth of Greatness**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Hi! This was written for Transfiguration. I chose to write about someone being born. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Birth of Greatness

The woman doubles up the slippery stone strips of the orphanage. The sinister grey thunderheads above here were pouring, as if sending the pain that she felt both physically and emotionally.

This was not supposed to happen.

He was supposed to have loved her.

The woman groaned as another contraction agreed through her small frame. Hey baby wanted to come out. _Now._

Pushing through the anguish, she managed to knock on the door. Leaning against the frame, she stood stock still, focusing on controlling her breathing as feet pounded on the old wooden floors hidden behind the door. Finally, a portly figure that the woman could barely make out though the pain opened the door and gasped. The woman realized that she must be quite a sight, coated in sweat, blood, and rain water as she was.

The woman's vision began to pulse in and out of focus. She felt a strong hand grab onto her right arm. Distantly, she realized that she was being pulled out of the reason and into the building. She heard people rushing and her and felt herself being pushed down into a cot.

"Just breathe," she heard someone say.

_Right. Just breathe. Because that is so easy,_ she thought.

How could this have happened?

Things had been so very perfect.

They had been happy. They had been in love.

And then the woman had done something stupid.

And it had cost her a husband and her child a father.

The child. The woman just knew that he was going to be great. She could feel it. Somewhere deep inside of her, she knew that her child would change the world.

"I hope it looks like the father," she gasped aloud through pain, and heard multiple murmurs of agreement in response. The woman was in too much suffering to be offended.

The woman screamed as another wave of contractions ripped through her. Her language could have outdone a sailor, and she heard several noises of disgust. Ignoring these, she turned her thoughts back to the soul she was bringing into the world.

Her maternal instinct was already telling her that her child would be a boy. It just had to be. It had to carry on the bloodline. It had to look like it's father; it had to have the same charm. The woman would cry if he didn't.

"Push!" she heard someone urge off to her right. It was all the woman could do to comply.

Her son had to come. He had to. He would change lives; his actions would change a whole country. He would alter the ideals of the people, change their beliefs. He would do things never done before.

_Pain... mind numbing pain..._

He would become a great leader.

_Put an end to the pain!_

He would be respected.

_Just stop it! Please, please, stop it..._

He would... He would...

The woman could feel herself fading. She knew that she was on borrowed time. With one last push, she brought her son into the world. She felt a person push the baby into her arms. She had been right; it was a son.

_He's perfect._

The woman had just enough time to name him before she passed beyond the vale.

~oOo~

The woman had been right; more right then she could ever have imagined.

He had gone on to change Britain.

He had had a band of loyal followers.

He had altered the beliefs of an entire culture.

And yet, these hadn't been happy occurrences.

He had killed. Thousands. Hundreds of thousands.

His followers were elitists, smug people who believed that all were inferior to them.

Oh yes, he had changed the world. No one could ever deny that. But he had done so cruelly, with no limits or moral borders.

People respected him.

But they also feared him. He was the epitome of terror, horror, and nightmares.

He had done things that people had never done before.

He had sacrificed his soul in the process. He would never truly know peace; never feel a loving touch. He had a stone heart, if he had one at all.

And he abandoned his given name, ashamed to have such a badge, something that he deemed inferior and shameful.

And what is this name?

The name that his mother gasped out in her dying breath?

The name that came to be synonymous with fear?

The name of one who did terrible, yet great things?

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

**So, how was it? Please review!**

**Love y'all!**

**~ Boogalee**


End file.
